


An unconventional location

by UACHargreeves



Series: His Harry [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Second piece of the puzzle, apology, cisco ramon - Freeform, harry wells - Freeform, not chronological
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UACHargreeves/pseuds/UACHargreeves
Summary: Harry apologises to Cisco the only time he doesn’t need to. “Typical.” Cisco says.





	An unconventional location

“I’m sorry.” Harry says quietly. So quietly that Cisco almost thinks he misheard it, but the glistening in Harry’s eyes and the furrow in his brows tell him everything he needs to know.

Cisco’s lips part- just slightly- in surprise. “Don’t- don’t do that.” Cisco says, and he means it. This is the one time Harry _doesn’t_ need to apologise, in fact, he doesn’t want the apology.

“I do.” Harry breathes, he seems closer somehow, but Cisco is sure neither of them moved. “I do.” Harry whispers again, to emphasise maybe, or to distract from the way he’s looking at Cisco, at his lips.

Cisco can barely breathe, he knows how they got here- he isn’t completely oblivious- but Harry is right _there_. Their faces are close enough to feel each other’s shallow breaths against their lips. Cisco swallows. His gaze flits to Harry’s parted lips- it was the okay Harry needed, the moment he’d been waiting for, because suddenly Cisco senses are completely invaded by Harry.

While Harry was the one to initiate the kiss, Cisco quickly takes over. He pours months of unresolved tension into this kiss, turning Harry around and stumbling backwards against a container. Harry is the one to break the kiss, he laughs breathlessly.

“What’s so funny?,” Cisco pants, his cheeks flushed and chest rising and falling rapidly.

“We’re in a _dump_. This-“ Harry spreads his arms wide, “-is a dump.” Cisco takes a step backwards and feels something break under his feet. It’s a plastic clothing hanger. He looks down, silent.

For the first time this evening he feels the cool air against his skin. A dog is scurrying around in one of the containers, Cisco bursts into laughter. They could have had their first kiss anywhere at all, but it feels right this way. Right after a victory, both still dirty and in a dump. Their laughter might be a little hysterical, borderline maniacal, but Cisco’s sure this is the best he’s felt in a long time. Here, in a dump, with Harry. _His_ Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> Second part of something I’ve decided to make a series. It’s mostly for me & to practice but I’d love it if you left some feedback. This series isn’t chronological but hopefully it’ll make sense when I’ve written all the parts.


End file.
